


Flower Petals

by candied_galaxies



Category: Game Theory - Fandom, Natepat - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, hanahaki disease au, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candied_galaxies/pseuds/candied_galaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient coughs up flowers or flower petals. The only cure is to have that love reciprocated, or to somehow wipe away all one’s memories of their beloved person. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.” </p><p> </p><p>In which Matt is in love with Nate, but Nate is not in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Petals

**Author's Note:**

> so i originally wrote and posted this on tumblr, because i was in mexico and wanted to to give the fandom something. 
> 
> Flower symbolism, meanings will he posted at the bottom

Matt wakes up with an ache in his chest and a lingering taste of spring in his mouth. He coughs and three bright yellow daffodil petals force their way out. He stares at them for a few moments, his mind blank. It’s still and quite in his bedroom and if he closes his eyes, he can almost believe everything is fine.

Except it’s not, because he just coughed out flower petals flecked with bits of blood and the taste of spring is bitter in his mouth. The silence shatters and is replaced instead with a flurry of quite, desperate “no’s” that quickly rise in volume and hysteria. He knows what this means, he knows what those disgustingly bright yellow petals mean. He doesn’t want to believe it because believing it would mean it’s true.

He spent days upon days trying to convince himself that no, no he doesn’t like his friend. He is not in love with Nate. He is not in love with Nate. He is not in love with Nate. He is not-  
He coughs again, and this time five petals flow out and the flecks of blood are more visible. He glares at them while tears start forming in his eyes. He can’t be in love with Nate. He can’t.

Matt blinks away the tears and swiftly leaves the room, returning moments later with a broom and a dustpan.  
–  
He hides the flower petals specked with blood easily, almost like he had always done it. (And technically, he had.) He hangs out with Steph and Jason and Nate and Nate's girlfriend (girlfriend, he tells himself. girlfriend. he’s never going to love you back.) Megan.  
The petals aren’t always daffodils, just most of the time. Sometimes they’re pink camellia’s, or red carnations. Sometimes they’re gardenias, or geranium. No matter what type of petals they are though, they’re always flecked with blood. He ignores how quickly the small flecks are turning to splotches to medium sized splatters.  
—  
They did a livestream together and Matt had to keep excusing himself to throw up flower petals almost entirely covered in blood. Despite the blood however, he can tell they’re marigold petals and daffodil petals. He only spares them small fleeting glances before he’s flushing them down the toilet and walking back to Nate. Matt ignores how the bitter taste of spring is returning full force.  
—  
They’re doing a musical together. The blood on the paws of the bear suit isn’t fake. He has grown used to having spring in his mouth constantly. Later, AJ would wonder who threw out all those daffodil petals.  
—  
Matt’s at YouTube HQ and he’s supposed to be doing a presentation. It helps keep his mind away from Nate and how the petals are almost always covered in blood these days, how hard it’s getting to breathe.  
Except he gets on stage and a few moments later, he can spot Nate vlogging in a corner of the room and he wants to throw up. He swallows it down and focuses back on the presentation.  
—  
Nate visits unexpectedly one day and he finds Matt’s home in shambles. Furniture is flipped and broken, there’s glass everywhere, and it’s almost impossible to walk. What catches his eye however is the trail of blood and blood drenched flower petals.

He follows it to Matt’s room. The door is ajar and he peeks in. The ground is littered with various flower petals, the most common one being daffodils. Nate swallows and hopes it isn’t what he thinks it is. He steps past a pile of acacia blossoms to his friend’s bed.  
He squats down and Matt’s tear stained, weary face greets him. There are daffodil petals scattered around him. Nate brushes them away and asks Matt who it is. Matt stares at him for a moment before a bitter smile forms on his face and he says, “You,” and coughs up a flurry of withered flowers because Matt already knows.

Nate stares at him with a guilty expression but Matt just smiles and somehow, coughs up a red rose in almost full bloom. It’s drenched in blood and there’s still a dribble of it running down Matt’s chin. He grabs it and gives it to Nate. He says “I’m in love with you.” while he breathes in but he does not breathe back out.

**Author's Note:**

> flower meanings in order of appearence:  
> daffodils mean unrequited love, usually bloom during spring (hence the “taste of spring”)  
> pink camellias mean longing  
> red carnations mean “my heart aches for you”  
> gardenias mean “youre lovely” or secret love  
> geraniums mean stupidity or folly (bc matt feels its stupid of him to have feelings for someone he knows he cant have)  
> marigolds mean grief or jealousy  
> acacia blossoms mean concealed love  
> withered flowers mean rejected love (technically its a bouquet of them but eh)  
> red rose means i love you
> 
> my tumblr : mylifedependsoncandy


End file.
